Les jeux des autres
by Azleren
Summary: Crackfic. Katniss est folle, Katniss est parano. Katniss n'est pas dupe, et devine les stratégies de ses fourbes de proches. Les gens ne sont pas assez furtifs pour son esprit vif. Je suis nulle pour les résumés, venez lire, c'est chouette tralalala.


Très chers lecteurs et lectrices! Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je tiens à vous faire part de quelques petites recommandations vis-à-vis du texte qui va suivre. Premièrement, rating k+, parce-qu'à part quelques injures par-ci par-là, je pense que cette fiction n'a rien de choquant. Ensuite, je dois vous mettre en garde, parce-que, bah, c'est une crack-fic, et que ça peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde. La Katniss de ma fiction est quelque peu.. spéciale, disons. Surtout, ne vous fiez pas à ce qu'elle dit. C'est SA façon de voir les choses. Elle est parano, s'imagine beaucoup de choses et a du mal à cerner les évidences. Cherchez les détails. Si quelque-chose vous semble bizarre, que vous avez un doute, il sera rare que ce soit une coïncidence. Bon, mais cependant, certaines choses sont vraies, alors à vous de faire le tri. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Effie enfonce son bras profondément dans la boule contenant les papiers des filles, en pioche un sans regarder et lit : « Primrose Everdeen ».

Quoi? Non! Pas Prim, enfin ça doit être une erreur. Si ma sœur part, avec qui je vais me disputer pour la seule tranche de pain moi? Pourtant, je vois ma sœur s'avancer à travers la foule qui s'écarte sur son passage. Elle a l'air un peu stressée, alors je lui fais un petit sourire d'encouragement. Elle se tourne vers moi, puis continue. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourne et me regarde avec un air de détresse. Trois mètres plus loin, elle répète le même manège. Encore une fois, elle se tourne et attise ma pitié. Je la vois venir, elle essaie de me faire culpabiliser pour que je me porte volontaire.

Mais déjà les gens autour de moi commencent à me fixer, et je vois bien que je vais devoir rentrer dans son jeu si je ne veux pas passer pour une conasse sans cœur.

Alors bon, vaincue, je m'avance et dit : « Je me porte volontaire », « Je me porte volontaire comme tribut, pour sauver ma sœur à qui je tiens tellement » et j'ajoute « Je ferais tout pour elle, et sans qu'elle ne me le demande »

Prim me regarde d'un air satisfait, et Effie s'écrie : « C'est trop chou ! » puis ajoute « Mais euh, je crois que nous sommes censés… »

Mais le maire la coupe avant qu'elle n'ait put finir sa phrase : « Elle a raison, vous devez attendre votre tour. Nous devons d'abord procéder à la sélection du tribut masculin, puis ensuite, et seulement ensuite demander s'il y a des volontaires. Nous vous prions donc de patienter encore quelques minutes, miss Everdeen. »

Bon. Lui je ne l'aime pas. Me ficher la honte comme ça devant tout le monde, franchement c'est pas sympa. J'ai perdu toute crédibilité. Et puis maintenant je vais devoir attendre avec tous les regards tournés vers moi, pas cool.

Effie continue donc son baratin et se dirige vers l'urne des garçons, puis répète son petit cinéma. Elle revient vers son micro, regarde la caméra bien en face et annonce : « Peeta Mellark »

C'est vrai que j'ai vachement de Veine aujourd'hui. Enfin, façon de parler.

Il fallait que ce soit lui. Ça pouvait pas être Gale, noooon. En même temps, ç'aurait été chaud aussi avec Gale, mais avouez que c'est plus romantique un combat à mort contre son copain que contre son ex. M'voyez.

Donc bon, il me jette un regard avant de monter sur le podium. Il a pas l'air bien, il va quand-même pas vomir j'espère? Il se place à gauche d'Effie, de l'autre côté de Prim qui s'est installée entre temps.

Enfin, Effie jette un regard au maire qui hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation, et elle dit : « Y a-t-il des volontaires ? »

Aussitôt, je sens revenir sur moi les quelques regards qui s'étaient détournés pour observer Peeta.

Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je prenne la parole, mais franchement je ne suis plus si sûre de ce que je veux. Enfin, je sais que je suis censée me porter volontaire, mais Peeta va être chiant, et ça va me demander des efforts, et puis qui va prendre soin de ma famille? Ouais, Gale est là, mais si je suis avec Peeta dans l'arène je vois pas vraiment comment ça pourrait ne pas déraper. Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait très très envie de s'en occuper après ça. À nouveau, je sens les regards posés sur moi, et je suis bien obligée de céder.

« Moi… Je me porte volontaire comme tribut, pour sauver ma sœur à qui je tiens tellement, je ferais tout pour elle, et sans qu'elle ne me le dem… »

Mais je suis coupée par le maire, qui encore une fois a décidé de ne pas me faciliter les choses. « Je crois que nous avons compris, miss Everdeen. Effie… »

« Oui », répond-elle « Quel est votre nom? Vous êtes sa sœur je parie? »

J'acquiesce de la tête et donne mon prénom : « Katniss Everdeen. »

« Très bien, venez nous rejoindre. »

Je monte sur l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la foule et me tourne vers Prim. « Vous êtes autorisée à serrer la main de votre sœur avant qu'elle ne parte si vous le souhaitez » Je m'avance vers Prim, lui serre la main et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Tu me revaudras ça ». À son regard, je suis sûre que si des caméras n'étaient pas fixées sur nous en ce moment elle me tirerait la langue.

Je lui fais un sourire carnassier, puis me dirige vers la place qui m'est désignée.

Prim s'en va, et vient le moment pour les deux tributs de se serrer la main. En d'autres termes, je vais devoir serrer la main de Peeta. C'est génial. Quand il me serre la main, j'ai droit à une légère pression que j'interprète comme un « Tu ne pourra plus m'éviter Katniss, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ». Bon si ça se trouve c'est juste une pression amicale, mais je ne suis pas si naïve, je sais qu'il a forcément autre chose derrière la tête. Se faire choisir juste après moi, comme par hasard… Mais il ne m'aura pas.

Nous sommes ensuite conduits dans une prison, chacun dans une pièce différente, où on nous annonce que nous aurons le droit de recevoir nos familles pour leur faire nos adieux. Ma cellule n'est pas si laide, j'ai droit à un décor luxueux et à un canapé en velours sur lequel je ne peux m'empêcher de frotter mon visage. C'est si doux… Je n'en ai jamais touché et n'en aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion maintenant, alors pourquoi me retenir?

C'est ce moment-là que choisis Gale pour rentrer. Il sourit face à mon comportement enfantin, mais viens s'asseoir à mes côtés et très vite ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même.

Mais nous savons que le temps est compté, et très vite nous nous redressons, arborant tous deux un air gêné.

« Euh, dis Catnip… » Je l'encourage à continuer d'un signe de la tête. « Je sais que tu seras avec Peeta dans l'arène, mais je voulais te dire que quoi qu'il arrive je prendrai soin de ta famille. »

Mais c'est très clair. Il essaie de me manipuler pour que je tienne mes distances avec Peeta pendant les jeux. Psychologie inversée basique. Il me croit vraiment si crédule? Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu, et acquiesce en souriant. Il me prend la main, et s'approche pour m'embrasser. Je sens son souffle rauque dans ma nuque et sa main dérape sur ma hanche. « Eh, doucement, t'auras l'occasion quand je reviendrai. »

Soudain, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, il éclate en sanglots.

« Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as? Gale, fais pas le gamin… »

« Katniss… Tu parles de ton retour comme si c'était évident que tu allais revenir, mais il est bien possible que tu y restes… »

Ah, c'était donc ça. Il a peur que je meure et ne revienne pas, de se retrouver seul. Il est vachement égoïste quand-même. Quoi, il aurait voulu que je laisse Prim y aller et que je me tape la honte? Il est gonflé.

Un pacificateur arrive pour dire à Gale de partir, mais quand il nous voit je le sens sur le point de lui accorder quelques minutes de plus. Je tente de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas vraiment 'nécessaire', mais il ne semble pas comprendre et me demande pourquoi je gigote dans tous les sens. Ce gars est un génie, mon dieu. Bref, je crois que finalement il a tilté parce-qu'il demande à Gale de le suivre et s'en va.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ma mère et Prim font leur entrée.

Prim me regarde innocemment tandis que ma mère reste plantée devant moi, ne sachant que dire. Alors je prends la parole pour leur expliquer ce qu'elles devront faire pour survivre pendant mon absence. Prim devra vendre son fromage et ma mère continuer à préparer ses _herbes_. Beaucoup d'habitants aisés viennent lui en acheter. D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la plantation et de la récolte, on a un coin spécialement pour dans les bois avec Gale. Mais je dis à Prim que si elle s'en sent la force ce serait bien qu'elle l'accompagne, parce-que lui doit s'occuper de la chasse en priorité. Je stipule bien qu'elle ne doit pas profiter de mon absence pour se montrer trop aventureuse avec lui. On ne sait jamais, cette enfant est capable de tout. Finalement, je les prends dans mes bras parce-que quand-même, c'est ma famille. Le pacificateur revient, et elles s 'en vont.

Arrive ensuite le père de Peeta, qui vient me souhaiter bonne chance et me porter des biscuits. Depuis le début, ce qu'il veut c'est me voir finir avec Peeta. Il n'a pas réussi avec ma mère, et il veut assouvir ses fantasmes par le biais de son fils. (mais non, pas comme ça..) Avant même que l'on se rencontre, Peeta savait déjà tout de moi et son père l'avait déjà rendu fanatique. Nous sommes sortis ensemble un moment, mais quand je m'en suis rendue compte je l'ai tout de suite largué. Il est mignon, mais c'était grave malsain comme relation. Le pire c'est que sans ça je pense qu'il aurait vraiment eu une chance. C'est con quand-même. Son père m'apporte du soutien, mais ce qu'il cherche vraiment c'est que je sauve son fils dans l'arène. Ou bien que lui me sauve et meure et que ma mère lui en soit reconnaissante. Bien joué, mais je suis plus maligne que ça. Malgré tout, je le remercie pour les cookies et il s'en va. Je les range soigneusement sous ma robe, je n'ai pas envie que l'on me voie avec et d'être obligée de partager.

Le pacificateur revient accompagné de mon amie Madge, la fille du maire. Elle, je l'aime vraiment bien. Son père est un enfoiré, mais elle a toujours été super sympa avec moi. On s'attendrait à ce qu'elle soit pimbêche et hautaine comme les gens de sa condition, mais non. Au contraire, elle s'est plusieurs fois opposée à son père en essayant d'aider des filles de la Veine. Elle est gentille, et ne porte aucun intérêt au rang social de ses amies.

J'ai toujours refusé sa pitié mais elle ne l'a jamais pris pour elle, et je lui suis reconnaissante de s'être portée bienveillante envers nous. Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi elle avait tant d'intérêt pour les filles de la Veine, mais quelle importance ? Elle est là et on peut compter sur elle.

Par contre, c'est vrai que parfois elle est un peu collante, toujours à me prendre dans ses bras, à me câliner. Et puis elle a aussi une légère tendance à se mêler de la vie des autres. Quand je lui parle de Gale, par exemple, elle se renfrogne et me dis qu'elle ne l'aime pas, et qu'elle pense que ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Bref, ça reste mon amie, et je suis contente de la voir.

Après une embrassade, nous nous asseyons sur le sofa et discutons tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. Elle me dit d'un ton déterminé qu'elle a bien l'intention de me voir revenir, et est même prête à me sponsoriser elle-même pour ça s'il le faut. Je rigole et lui explique que je ne vois pas où elle trouverait la somme astronomique nécessaire pour m'envoyer du soutien dans les jeux. Son père ne serait jamais d'accord pour m'aider, et même s'il le voulait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il dispose d'une telle somme d'argent. De toute façon, c'est pas grave, elle disait sûrement ça en l'air. Elle m'observe d'un air évasif et souffle quelque-chose à propos d'un « travail bien payé ».

Je ne lui pose pas de question parce-que je vois qu'elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. Le pacificateur frappe à la porte, et elle me fait une dernière étreinte avant de partir.

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre pacificateur apparaît pour me conduire dans le train, où je retrouve Peeta. Direction le Capitole.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma Katniss? Ah, une chose.. Madge? Vous, vous voyez? C'est clair, ça se voit? Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment, mais voilà, c'est pile le genre de chose que Katniss ne voit pas mais que vous devez essayer de voir. Laissez-moi une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez et faites moi part de vos théories, quelles qu'elles soient et sur quelque sujet qu'elles soient. La bise!


End file.
